barbarianknowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
ALL STAR ROSTER (SPOILERS)
The forces of darkness have begun assembling. Fafnir has called forth warriors from across time and space in his quest for the Holy Grail. Unable to grant them Miracles of his own, he has promised them the miracles of the Warriors of Light...should their counterparts be defeated. Rider Class Lucile & Wendigo join the Fray! Once an incredibly successful bounty hunter, Lucile and her eidolon Wendigo made an imposing combination. With a change of heart, she ran afoul of the Faerie Queen. Then a motley group of adventurers led her to demise. Much later, Mab, wanting to collect on her debt, brought her back to life for a brief period to act as an agent in the mortal world. Now she and Wendigo have been spun out by fate once more. Eager to be granted her miracle, she pursues the Warriors of Light tirelessly. Her time as a bounty hunter makes her adept at fighting humanoids. Her strength lies in the might of her Synthesized Eidolon, and her powerful spell casting. Synthesist Summoner/ Ranger Phantasm: Zodiac Key of Wendigo "Fancy seeing you here... It's been a ''long ''time Lydia." Lydia Casts her Lot! Tasked once with saving both the Dream World, and Material World, Lydia is no stranger to epic struggles. Known far and wide as the Carriage Witch, she has a fearsome reputation for conjuring demons, and driving souls into hell with her Nightmare drawn carriage. She has returned with her intense arsenal of magic to do battle for the Holy Grail. Combining the powers of the arcane and divine, she has even obtained a small control over the flow of time. Lucile, her rival Rider among the Warriors of Darkness seems to know her from a former life. Witch/Oracle Phantasm: Obsidian Nightmare Steed "Lucile? I should have had those lips sewn shut when I had the chance... "'' Assassin Class Morgana LeFey sneaks in! A powerful witch, feared far and wide as the mistress of the Black Coven. Morgana Lefey is responsible for instigating wars, the death of the Holy Mother of Alexandria, the death of the royal family, and of attempting to open the Boxes of Orden. She is a master of political manipulation, who would stop at nothing to achieve her dream of immortality. Now resurrected with new powers, she seeks what she thought out of reach; life everlasting. Take heed; she may look frail, but this stern woman is a deadly melee combatant, and one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived. '''Witch/Rogue' Phantasm: The Great Coven "I have slain the mightiest of Serra's warriors before. What makes you lot think you're any different?" Richard rides in! Leader of the wolf brigade, executed in a doomed timeline. Richard and his wolf Gmork command the fabled Wolf Brigade, the wolf riding cavalry of North Dalimar. The two share a bond that let's them work in tandem in such a way that leaves their opponents cowering and helpless. Fighter/Druid Phantasm: Fenrir the Changed "With lance and fang I shall bring you to justice!" Saber Class Belial comes screaming in! Once an 'S' Class adventurer in Avalon's Adventuring Guild, Belial Screamblade is a master swordsman. Not entirely content with fame and fortune, he long ago allied himself with Fafnir, and the grand wizard Archibald in an attempt to take control of Alexandria. Now, with Fafnir's quest for the Grail reaching its peak, Belial has been called to help his former master once again. Smug,confident, and with the skill to back it up, Belial is a dangerous opponent. He is not above pulling dirty tricks and cheap shots if his back is against the wall. Magus/Fighter Phantasm: The Screamblade "Is that really the best you can do? You won't even last 30 seconds." Abilene lights the way! A Paladin of Light serving directly under the Holy Mother. In her time, Abilene was a mighty warrior for goodness and justice. She is resolute, determined, stern and loyal. She joined Kerrigan in the final fight against Asmodeus, and it was she who dealt him the final blow that allowed him to be captured in the Thyrus. She has returned as the Saber heroic spirit, wielding her rapier of Light triumphantly. Her mastery of magic has grown,as has her devotion to righteousness. She will defend the Holy Grail in the name of all that is right. Paladin/Sorceress Pantasm: Rapier of Light "This wickedness shall not stand! Out of our way!" Lancer Class A mysterious knight charges forward! A strange, and unknown warrior has been summoned. His armor is all in black, adorned by a marred sigil. His face remains mostly covered by his helm. Glimpses of skin, pale and radiant as moonlight, paired with unnaturally green eyes can be caught through his visor. His seeming youth belies his incredible skill with polearms. Rarely does he speak, save to summon forth fiends and creatures of the night to aid him in battle. Sharpened fangs are visible when he calls them. You can be sure this damned and broken soul is not entirely human.Clearly his polearm is his Noble Phantasm, but he obscures the name of it to hide his identity. Anti-Paladin/Fighter Phantasm: Mysterious Polearm. "Frightened? Funny. That's never been a problem for me." Arthur Brightshield stands for justice! A noble paladin of light, dedicated to serving and protecting the innocent. Arthur Brightshield is friendly, steadfast, and helpful. With his mighty horse Bellerophon, he charged fearlessly into battle. He has the deductive skills of an investigator, virtue of a saint, and the shield of a great warrior. He met an untimely end against the Jugalette Clown, but even death could not stop his legacy of Justice! Paladin/Fighter Phantasm: The Shield of Righteousness "Halt vile fiend! You face Arthur Brightshield! Champion of Light!" Berserker Class The Jugalette laughs at the competition! An incarnation of chaos and fear. The Jugalette clown transcends worlds and timelines. She is not so much an entity as a force of nature: an avatar of nightmares. Fafnir has summoned her to do battle against the warriors of light, but his control over her is tenuous at best. Only once has she ever assumed her true and final form, bringing with her a nightmare dimension of her own creation. This malignancy cares nothing for any promised miracles; she seems only to delight in the slashing of flesh, and screams of panic. ???/??? Phantasm: Scythe of the Sleepless http://ennoea.deviantart.com/art/The-Juggalette-Clown-257549504 = Minerva's hunt has begun! A mighty witch serving Mab, the Faerie Queen. Minerva was the medicine woman of a small rural village who had attempted to save children from the evil Krampus. In doing so, her craft was accidentally revealed, and the villagers lynched her homunculus familiar. Believing her powerless, the village thought Minerva would fall easily...until they discovered she was also a werewolf. She turned the men responsible for her familiar's death, and withdrew her helping hand from the Krampus problem. Taking the men under her control, she created a fearsome pack of werewolves that prowled the countryside. She has returned as the vicious Heroic Spirit Berserker in a gambit for the Holy Grail. Witch/??? Phantasm:??? "You won't get away THAT easily" Archer Class Leraje takes aim! "And don't forget dog! He's here too! Where is here exactly? Um, the dragon said I had to fight some people, and then I'd get my shop back. Sounds pretty good to me. I mean, I really should get back to the shop. Crocell can't handle the customers on his own! What he do without dog and me? I mean come on, just look at us! We're awesome. Look at this bow. Have you seen a better bow? It's a pretty awesome bow. Had to trade a lot of things for this bow. Worth. Tots worth. Anyway. You're in the way of me and my shop!" Monk/Ranger/"Divine Archer" Phantasm: Zodiac Starbow ' "''I get to keep talking to fill in the flavour text? SWEET!" Kerrigan rallies forward! Known as the Swan Queen of Vitanya, Kerrigan Nygard ruled her northern homeland for close to a millennium. Her ancestry is tied distantly to that of Serra herself, and so she was born an Asimar. Fafnir, knowing her strength, awaited her natural death before setting his final scheme into motion. Little did he know that she would be summoned forth as a Warrior of Light so soon after her demise. In her lifetime, she fought to save the Dreamworld from destruction, assisted in the defeat of Hell's Crown Prince, Asmodeus, and fought to defend Vitanya in the First Dragon War. Now resurrected at the height of her power, she charges forth into battle wielding her Holy Light. '''Summoner/Paladin Phantasm: Thyrus of Iskandar "Gather here! Stars that shine in the Heavens!" Caster Class Lord Cromwell dreams of victory! Lord Cromwell was never actually his name. This powerful faerie impersonated a mortal noble in an attempt to save the dream world from destruction. Unfortunately, the collapsing dream drove the Silver Haired Man insane beyond repair. Now an agent of chaos, he is detached from all things material. His desire is solely for amusement. With an imposing array of spells, and mastery over the element of water, the Silver Haired Man is more than dangerous: he is frightening. What could such a twisted entity desire from his promised miracle? Nereid/Arcanist Phantasm: Shawl of the Endless Deep. "Sinners! Sinners every one of you! Let this water purify your corrupted souls! Ahahahaa...Just kidding, let's have some fun." Father Simon returns! A priest of light who once knew Lydia romantically. Father Simon (accurately) accused her of witchcraft, but she was (incidentally) rescued by Lord Cromwell from the stake. Later, he met his end at the hands of Lydia's company when he abducted a changeling child. Later still, his corpse and spirit were raised by the chaotic energies of the dream world, and felled again by Lydia's party. Now he has returned again, this time as a Heroic Spirit. He embodies the fundamentals of magic, none of it witchcraft. Cleric/Sorcerer Phantasm: ??? "How did YOU end up as a Heroic Spirit?!"